Sonic Speed
by MittensHD7
Summary: Sonic and Tails are enjoying their day. Then Amitie, Arle and Sig get warped to Green Hill. Then the day becomes, well not peaceful. Please review. I appreciate your feedback.
1. A Normal Day, That Turned Around

ソニックスピード

Puyo Puyo X Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover

第1章

I was running outside like I always do. Tails was back at home working on his stuff. Running is my hobby. Sadly, my runs only last about 5 seconds. Guess that's the downside of being the fastest thing alive. I ran back home, barely missing the front porch. Tails wouldn't be happy if I broke the porch. I ran into the kitchen.

"Back from your run already?" Tails asked me.

"Yep."

I made myself a chilidog. That's my favourite food. I ate it quicker than I made it.

"You're hungry huh?" Tails asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. It amazing how peaceful it can be out here. Without Eggman doing schemes and stuff.

"Whatcha working on?" I ask Tails.

"Oh. I was building a simulator of Eggman's Mean Bean Machine. It was awhile back when we played that." Tails responded.

"Oh yeah. That was a long time ago." I responded. "Who knows, maybe it'll come in handy one day."

"I'm sure it will." Tails replied. "Say, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Were we any good at it?" Tails asked me. "I don't remember."

"Well, I beat Eggman quickly." I responded. "Even though Eggman should've beaten me."

"Good thing he didn't." Tails said, screwing in some bolts.

"Yep."

"I think it is almost done. I say we test it." Tails suggested.

"Good idea."

Tails clicked a button. We were greeted with play fields.

"Let's do this thing!" I exclaimed.

A match started.

Tails won to no one's surprise.

"It seems to work." Tails noted.

"That was fun though. Don't cha think?" I asked.

"Yep." Tails replied. "It needs some work though."

Just then we heard a large crash in our backyard.


	2. Amitie

第2章

Tails jumped.

"What was that?" Tails asked me.

"I dunno." I replied. "Let's go check."

We ran out to the backyard.

There was this girl. Blonde, green eyes, with a red hat with a face on it. She reminded me of Amy. Unfortunately.

Tails walked up to the girl.

"Umm. Hello?" Tails asked.

The girl looked at Tails.

"Hello. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Tails, and over there is Sonic." Tails pointed at me.

I waved back.

"Okay. I'm Amitie! And I'm gonna be a great magician one day!" Amitie exclaimed.

Magic? Really? Whatever.

"Umm. Okay." Tails replied.

"Can I ask where we are exactly?" Amitie asked.

"Oh. This is Green Hill." I said.

"Japan." Tails added.

"Oh. So I'm in the same area." Amitie said. "I'm from Primp Town. Japan."

"So you're from a different dimension?" I asked.

"Looks like it." Amitie said.

"Yep." I said.

"You guys play Puyo at all?" Amitie asked us.

"Um." Tails said.

"What's Puyo?" I asked.

"Ya'know, the game with the colored blobs."

"Oh. Mean Bean!" Tails realized. "Yeah, we play that."

"We do?" I ask.

"The thing I built." Tails replied, with a "how do you not know?" look.

"Oh yeah."

"Ok! Bring on the Puyo Puyo!" Amitie exclaimed.

"Mean Bean Machine!" I exclaimed.

A match started.

I won, somehow.

"Hey, that was fun! Let's do that again sometime!" I exclaimed.

"How are you so fast?" Amitie asked me.

"I'm the fastest thing alive." I replied.

"That explains your name." Amitie said. "Say, guys."

"What's up?" Tails asked.

"I was with 2 of my other friends before I arrived. Do you know where they are by chance?"

"Uh. No we don't." Tails replied.

"We can help you find them." I suggested.

"Thank you so much!" Amitie said.

"Where should we start?" I ask.

"I think the forest. That should gaurantee Sig." Amitie said.

"Sig?" Tails asked.

"Yep. Where is the nearest forest?"

"Thata way." I pointed out.

She darted off.

"Welp. Let's follow." I told Tails.

We followed her.


	3. Sig

第3章

We ran into the forest. I was trying not to run in front of Amitie, but she was SO SLOW. It annoyed me to no end. When she stopped, she was panting hard.

"What was your friend's name again?" Tails asked.

"Sig." Amitie replied.

We kept walking around. Then there was this boy. Cyan hair, heterochromia, and a large, red, left hand. Bug on his head.

"Sig!" Amitie called out.

"Huh?" The boy asked. " Oh, hey Amitie." He ran over to us.

"Sig, this is Sonic and Tails." Amitie told him, pointing at us.

"Hi." He waved at us. He noticed something. Sig ran off.

"What was that about?" Tails asked.

"Sig probably saw a bug." Amitie explained. "He loves bugs."

"Okay." Tails replied.

Just then, Sig pounced on Tails from above. They both fell to the ground.

"Hey! What gives?" Tails shouted.

"There was a bug. I got him." Sig had a beetle in his hands. He looked at it.

"That's not a good reason!" Tails shouted. "I challenge you!"

Sig stared at Tails. He then put the bug in his waist bag.

"Puyo battle." He pointed at Tails. I never noticed his monotone voice 'till now.

And a match started.

Sig won.

"Well, that was practically useless." Tails grumbled.

"What was the problem?" Sig asked us.

"Nothing." I said. "Much."

"Sig, have you seen Arle?" Amitie asked him.

"Nope." Sig responded.

"Is Arle your other friend?" Tails asked.

"Oh yes, she's the bestest. Next to my other friends obviously." Amitie replied.

"You got any ideas where to look?" I asked.

"Nope." Sig replied.

"No." Amitie replied. "I know Carbuncle isn't with her today."

"The skin disease isn't called carbuncle is it?" I asked Tails.

"No I don't think so. I don't what it is called though."

"Skin disease? Carbuncle is her friend." Amitie stated, confused.

"She's friends with a skin disease?" Tails asked.

"No." Amitie said, with a prolonged tone. "Carbuncle is a yellow, bunny-looking guy."

"Wait, her friend is named Carbuncle?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Amitie said with a prolonged tone.

"Oh. That makes more sense." I realized.

Why would her friend be named after a skin disease? Whatever. It is what it is.

"Why don't we try the river?" I suggested.

"That sounds good." Amitie said.

We ran to the river.


	4. Arle

第4章

Luckily, Arle was by the river.

"Hey Arle!" Amitie greeted. She ran over to the blue armored girl. Sig ran over too.

"I just remembered." Tails said.

"What?" I asked Tails.

"A carbuncle is not a disease, it's a infection."

"Well, you don't want either." I said back.

"True."

The gang walked over.

"Arle, this is Tails and Sonic." Amitie said.

"Hi." Arle waved back.

"Can you also tell them that Carbuncle isn't a skin disease?" Amitie asked.

"What?"

"Carbuncle is a infection. We got that wrong earlier." Tails tried to explain.

"Carby, is my friend. Not an infection." Arle replied.

"We know that now, but there is an skin infection called carbuncle."

"Whatever. Just for that, we shall do battle!" Arle exclaimed.

"What are we using? Sticks, swords, whatever puyos are?" Tails asked.

"Puyos." Arle responded.

"Ok." I said.

"Puyo Puyo time!" Arle and I exclaimed in unison.

I won.

"Whew." I said. "That was a lot."

"Yep. It looked like it." Sig replied. "Ooh a butterfly." Sig ran off.

"How in the heck?" Arle asked. "You're the fastest player I've ever encountered."

"That's because I'm the fastest thing alive." I replied.

"Oh." Arle said.

That was anticlimactic. Whatever.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

"Let's figure out how to get home. After we find Sig again." Arle suggested.

Sig was walking back, with a butterfly cupped in his hands.

"What about me?" Sig asked.

"It's moot now." Tails replied.

Sig turned his head in confusion. He then put the butterfly in his waist bag.

"Any idea how to get you guys home?" I asked.

"Nope." Sig replied.

"No." Arle said.

"Not a clue." Tails responded.

"What about magic spells? That got us out of the Renaissance time." Amitie suggested.

"What?" Arle asked.

"Story for another time." Sig interjected.

"I don't know if magic works in our world." Tails said.

"Puyo battles worked." Arle said.

"Oh no." Amitie said.

"What?" I asked.


	5. Two Antagonists

第5章

"Remember that time when Puyo and Tetris worlds were merging?" Amitie asked Sig and Arle.

"Yeah." Arle responded

"Wait, that's what happened? I thought we just got a new game mode for a bit." Sig replied.

"That's not the reason." Amitie said. "But what if that is happening now?"

"This wouldn't be good." Tails replied.

"Nope."

"Well, is there a book we could look at?" I asked.

"If only Klug was with us." Arle said.

"Well, wait." Amitie said. "Why not we pop some more puyos, and maybe we'll get home!"

"That sounds interesting. Could we help with that?" I asked.

"Yeah! The more the merrier." Arle said.

And a 5 way match started.

Sig won that match. Next thing we know, we're all near some school.

"Looks like Sig and I made it home." Amitie said.

"What about Sonic and them?" Arle asked.

"Oh yeah."

"If this is you're world, isn't there magic here?" Tails asked.

"Yep." Sig said.

"Let's go to the school's library and see if we can find a book on how to get home." Amitie suggested.

We walked into a school. We walked into the library.

"Let's see." Arle said as she, Sig and Amitie were looking through the shelf. Tails and I started to look too.

Some boy with a purple hat walked in. Amitie saw him.

"Oh hey Klug."

"Amitie, there's some guy outside. Do you know who he is?" Klug asked.

"No I don't." Amitie replied. "Maybe Sonic and Tails do."

"Let's go check this out." I suggested.

We followed Klug, and to my surprise it was Eggman.

"Dang it." I said.

"What's Eggman doing here?" Tails asked.

"Eggman?" Sig asked us.

"Yep. He is always coming up with some scheme."

"And it looks like he's teaming up with someone." Tails said.

Arle looked at the other guy.

"Oh no. Satan (Dark Prince) is teaming up him." Arle noted. "This is worse than I thought."

"Why not we go inside to try to figure this out." Tails suggested.

We walked back into the school. Klug left us.


	6. Teamwork

第6章

"So. What are we gonna do?" Amitie asked.

"Simple. We beat them up." I suggested.

"Really?'' Tails asked me. "That's your solution for everything."

"It works."

"In our world we fight them with Puyo." Arle said.

"Does that work?" Tails asked.

"Yep." Sig replied.

"Let's practice a bit then." I suggested.

"Sure." Amitie said.

Another 5 way match started.

Tails won.

"Think this is good enough?" Tails asked.

"I think so." I said. "Let's do this thing!"

We walked out. Eggman and the other guy saw us.

"Ah Sonic." Eggman said. "Glad you could make it to your funeral."

Tails looked at him in dismay.

"The last time you said that it didn't work." Tails pointed out.

"Irrevelant." The other guy said. "If we win, Arly will have to marry me, and you two have to stop ruining Eggman's plans."

"I will never marry you!" Arle screamed.

"We accept your challenge." Tails said.

"Time to scramble some Eggman, Puyo Puyo style!" I yelled.

Arle, Amitie, Sig, Tails and I teamed up. The other guy and Eggman teamed up.

It looked like we were gonna lose.

Then we all pulled off a 7 chain.

"Hydragnea!"

"Bayoeen!"

"Violin!"

"Java Script!"

"Super Sonic Style!"

Then they got destroyed with garbage Puyo. We won.

"I didn't expect that." The other guy said.


	7. A Day in the Life of Me

第7章

Tails and I finally found ourselves back home.

"Looks like we made it back." I noted.

"I know how to perfect the Mean Bean Machine!" Tails exclaimed.

Tails ran off to fix it.

"A day in the life of me." I said to myself.

終わり


End file.
